Altakhsas
(Modifications in place) History Altakhsas was born in the outskirts of the Nenini Capital. Tossed aside by unloving parents as soon as he could walk, Altak's earliest memory was scavenging for scraps to survive. One day he stumbled upon Queen Iris who adopted him and several other orphans. Grateful for her kindness, Altakhsas buried himself in his studies. A decade later he emerged as a Nenini Prince in all but name. Refusing to take the Princess's hand who he had grown to see as sister, he instead dove into the training of a Gladiator. The results of which are visible now. Appearance Altakhsas looks like a tall muscular man with caramel colored skin and neck length dark brown hair. His eyes are golden and slit like a cat. A pair of dusty brown cat ears sprout from his head and slender feline tail of a matching coat sprout from his rear. His nails were long and sharp enough to tear flesh. He wears a blueish gold loincoth and matching gauntlets that leave little of his chiseled body to the imagination. Altakhsas second form is that of a dusty brown sand dune cat with the muscular build of a tiger and the size of a horse. He has a the white crest of the Nenini royal family. Personality Altakhsas is a upbeat and friendly person. Almost always with a smile, he radiates immense confidence that overflows into arrogance quite frequently. Do to this he can be blunt and speak his mind even situations which he couldn't. He loves to fight, and almost always excepts challenges. Despite this he dislikes killing and he tries to refrain from takeing lives outside of the heat of the battle. Altakhsas is very proud of his nation and what it stands for. As a former orphan, Altak has a soft spot for young children. He will go out of his way to assist or help better his life anyway he can. Altakhsas has a incredibly lustful side to him as well. His excitement occasionally gets the better of him and his lust appears to overshadow his other traits. Abilities Enhanced Nekai Senses and Reflexes: As a Nekai Altak's sight, smell and hearing are slightly better than a cat. He also natural possesses inhuman reflexes that have been honed by a life time of training. His strength, speed, agility, coordination and stamina far beyond those of most humans and mamono. Form Shift: Altakhsas can freely shift his body between his humanoid and feline form. This ability is powered by mana. While in his feline form he can effortless move without making a sound. Heat Resistance: A lifetime spent in the overbearing heat of the desert has given Altakhsas a passive resistance to heat based weapons or abilities. He can also funnel magic through his skin to gain temporary immunity all forms of heat regardless of the temperature. His skin turns black when ever his immunity to triggered. The heat resistance only carries over to his hair so far so sufficient temperatures can burn off his his hair and fur. Hammer space Tattoo: The tattoo on his shoulder in his Nekai form can be used to store a single document or another item of similar size. Erotic Magic: Altak can use a little erotic magic but he is extremely vulnerable to the magic as a result. Blessings Catae's Pride: A ability granted to all Nekai by the their goddess. As long as they were little to no clothing their self confidence turns their skin into armor capable of resisting most bladed attacks. Altakhsas's has a more powerful variation of this ability that renders his skin immune to non magical blades and some resistance to blunt trauma. Gladiator's Pride: A blessing bestowed upon the most powerful Nenini Gladiators. This blessing circulates Altak's magic through out his body, enhancing his honed senses and abilities to even greater heights. This blessing is permanent and is always active. Weakness's Lack of Magic: Do to the Gladiator's Pride blessing circulating his mana, Altakhsas is unable to use magic to cast spells with the exceptions of simple internal spells. Magic: Altakhsas's blessing can only resist physical attacks so he has no resistance against magical attacks magical attacks like elemental or kinetic magic. He has no resistance to magic that isn't directly physical like most emotional or curse magic. Change of Pace: Altakhsas is used to being dominant and dictating the pace. A quick change of demeanor should throw him off guard. Relationships Queen Iris: Adoptive Mother Princess Nina: Adoptive Sister Anucis: Adopted Daughter Undisclosed Nekai: Adoptive Daughter Neith Al-Hotep: target of affectionCategory:Characters